New Lights
by DrathVidar
Summary: Sheetaz is a "ordinary" girl (or as ordinary as they get) she just moved to NewPort. and is attending school tomorrow. she will meet the person of her dreams. then the most unthinkable happens. rated M for: language, blood, some torture (not explicit), and refrence to some 'mature content'. wink wink
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story, so enjoy. :) and btw my inspiration was five nights at corpse party. I would say to go check him out but if you're reading this you probably already have. and of course it is an fnaf.**

 **(POV: Sheetaz)**

"Sheetaz, wake up." my mom yelled. Ugh, the first day of school is gonna suck.

"Taz, not Sheetaz, mom." I yell. I hated the name Sheetaz.

"I gave you that name, so I will use it." She yelled.

I get out of bed and put on my jeans and a T-shirt with a pirate ship fighting a T-rex. when I got downstairs my mom had made eggs and bacon.

"First day of school in NewPort!" my mom says while wiping my long brown hair out of my yellow eyes.

"Wo-ho." I say sarcastically. when I finish breakfast, my mom drives me school. My first class is math. Yes best class ever! When I get into the classroom, two boys are running around messing with each other

"-stop it Oli." one of them yelled. The one that yelled was very cute. He had long black hair that covered one of his eyes. He had dark gray eye's. The one I assumed to "Oli" had all of the of the hair on the sides and back of his head shaved, while the hair that was on top of his head was a bit longer than the others. He had a navy blue eye and a scar white one.

"Settle down, settle down." the teacher said. "My name is and it's Time to start class."

 **\One incredibly long school day later\**

I was waiting for my mom when a fire truck went by. Ugh, so bored. Then, one of the boys from before walk outside the building. the cute one sat down on the stairs.

"Hey, you waiting on somebody?" he asked

"Uh..Y-Yes." I say barely able to hide my embarrassment.

"You know, I never got your name." he said.

"Sheetaz, but I prefer Taz." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Taz I'm Drathus but go by Drath." he said

"Who is 'Oli'?" I asked

"My boyfr-...brother, I mean, his name is Oliver." he says. I take out my phone and call my mom. It goes straight to voicemail. Oh no, she never lets her phone die.

"My ride should've gotten here by now." I say

"I could give you a ride." he offers.

"Yea sure that's a good idea." I say sarcastically. My phone rings, the caller ID says 911.

"I've got to take this." I say.

"Uh, hello?" I say like an idiot.

"Is this Sheetaz?" someone asks.

"Yea why?" I asked

"Your mom died in a car bomb." they said.

"What the fuck?" I asked

"Your mother is de-" they said as I dropped to my hands and knees.

"Sheetaz what's wrong?" Drathus asked

"My… my mom..." I barely mutter. Just then Oliver came out of the building. Then a car came out of the blue. I started to faint.

"Freddy we have an extra." Drath said. then everything starts to go black.

"Shii…" I muttered as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you for reading, so much!**

 **(POV:Sheetaz)**

My eyes drift open. I'm in a bed with a desk to the side.

"Oh, good she's waking up!" A girl said.

"Where... Where am I?" I ask as I open my eyes. Their was a blonde girl with a pixie cut and blue eyes. She also had pretty pale skin and a model like build.

"Our home." She said. "Oh, I am Chick."

A boy walked in, he had red hair that was over his one of his eyes which were purple, he aslo had heavily tanned skin with a medium build. He whispered something in Chick's ear. "Oh my." She said

"What do you remember?" He said

"Uh... School was out then I talked to Drath, my phone rang... Holy shit my mom, she's dead." I said with a cry.

"It's ok, I'm Foxy." He said

"Where am I?" I asked

"Yor at the Fazbear residents." Some one said. I turn my head to see someone standing in the doorway. There was a large man with short brown hair, hazel eyes and skin, a scruffy beard, and a large build.

"Frederick!" Chick said with enthusiasm. Foxy whispered in her ear again.

"So the sleeper woke up, what's next Bon-Bon getting a job?" He says with a laugh.

"Frederick, her mom died." Foxy said with a sigh

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I... I just..." He muttered.

"It's fine." I said trying to be polite.

"No it wasn't," foxy said,"it was rude and disrespectful."

"Oh you're one to talk mister whisper in your girlfriend's ear." Frederick yelled. Foxy expression turned angry while Chick blushed.

"You son of a bi-" Foxy screamed before being cut of by Frederick Growling.

"Stop, alright, I don't need my father and my boyfriend fighting again." Chick yelled

"Are you fighting again?" A girl asked

"No doubt." A man said. Frederick walked out of the room.

"Maybe he shouldn't be your boyfriend any more." He snarled. Foxy sighed as he walked out of the room.

"Take a rest Sheetaz, you'll need it, welcome to the Fazbears." Chick said. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

 **(In Gandalf voice)/Time-Skiiiiip/**

When my eyes drift open, I saw Drath and Oli standing above me.

"She's waking up." Oli whispered.

"What time is it?" I asked. They both shushed me.

"Come on, follow us." Drath whispered. I followed them throw the house. We passed 12 rooms and arrived at a window. Oli opened it and climbed out, Drath then climbed out as well. He stuck down a hand for me I grabbed it a was pulled up to the ledge from where I crawled onto the roof.

Drath and Oli were sitting down on the roof, I walked over and sat by Drath. After a while I decided to break the silence.

"It's beautiful up here." I said looking at the stars.

"You wouldn't know." Oli said.

"How so?" Drath asked.

"She's been looking at you the whole time." Oli said.

"I'm sorry, you're just very... Um... Cute." I said barely managing to sputter out a sentence.

"Don't get any ideas." Drath said.

"I... I don't know what happening." I said

"Why?" Oli asked

"Everything happening recently." I said as tears started to roll down my face.

"Wait, are you crying?" Oli asked.

"You know in all those movies, that when the main character's parent died they were always mad at each other, how it adds more drama or whatever?" I asked.

"Yea." Oli answered.

"It's fucking bullshit." I said crying even harder.

"Hey, it's okay." Oli said while hugging her.

"So Oli?" I asked.

"What?" He replied letting go.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked. His face turned stone cold.

"We better get going." Drath said nervously.

"Well I need my sleep any way." I said seeing that I had done something wrong. I climbed back through the window. When I finally hit the ground and turned around I saw Frederick who was glaring at me. I just walked to my room silently.

 **I'm really happy if you've read this. Every person counts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with with chapter 3. :D Enjoy!**

 **(POV:Drath)**

"Oli hey Oli." I said trying to get him snap out of it.

"What happened?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Frederick.

"Oh hey Frederick, I...um... What do you mean?" I asked.

"The girl, she was crying." Frederick said.

"Oh, ask Oli." I said in defeat.

"Oli." Frederick said. He stayed perfectly still.

"She asked about his eye." I reported.

"Oh no." Frederick said. He then picks Oli up and takes him too Foxy's room. Drath walks over to Foxy's bed and tickles his neck. Foxy wiggles around before waking up.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"We need you to help him." Frederick says nodding toward Oli. Foxy walked over to Eli. He then grabbed his neck tendon and twisted it a little. Oli falls into a slump.

"Thank you." I said with a cheer. I started to carry Oli back to his room. Then when I got outside Foxy's room I heard Foxy and Frederick talking.

"-I'm sorry Foxy." Freddy said.

"Did you mean it?" Foxy asked.

"Mean what?" Freddy asked.

"What you said this morning about you no longer wanting me and chick dating?" He asks.

"No I didn't mean it." Frederick says. He opens the door and looks me dead in the eye.

"Let's get your brother to his room." Frederick says. After we set Oli down on his bed I go to my own room and fall asleep.

 **/TIME SKIP/**

"Drath, hey Drath." Someone said. When I open my eyes I see Sheetaz standing above me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What happened to Oli last night?" She asked.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you." I said.

"Breakfast." Chica called out.

"You haven't meet everybody, have you?" I asked. As people run down the stairs.

"No probably not." She says.

"Well let's go see them." I say. I lead her down stairs where everybody is sitting down at a table.

 **(POV: Sheetaz)**

There were so many people. Eleven in all.

"Ok I guess it's time for introductions." Drath said

"My names Vix." Vix said. She had long white hair and pink eyes and pale skin with a pretty thin build.

"I'm Bon-Bon." Bon-Bon said, she had a purple braided ponytail, red eyes, and bronze skin with a 'bigger build' **(A/N: more in the 'chest region', wink wink)**.

"They call me BB." a little boy said. He had a beanie on and he had pale skin with blue eyes.

"I'm Bonnie, this is Freddy, Chica, and Goldie." Bonnie said pointing to all of them. Bonnie had shaggy purple hair and red eyes with pale skin with a medium build. Freddy had smooth hair brown eyes and mildly tanned skin and a heavier build. Chica had two blond ponytails and blue eyes with pale skin and a skinny build. Goldie looked almost identical to freddy except he had blond hair and navy blue eyes.

"Hi." I mutter.

"I made pancakes." Chica said.

 **See ya around. :)**

 **And just In case you like BB, I'm sorry but he will die in three chapters. I so sorry.**

 **and I need a good asshole name please review your suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back with another chapter.**

 **(POV:Sheetaz)**

"Uh, that breakfast was amazing." I say.

"Yea now we have till dinner." Bon-Bon says.

"What! No lunch?" I ask.

"Yep." Says Chick.

"Well we're going to go to the mall you want to come?" Vix asks.

"Sure!" I reply. We all go out to a minivan. there's beer cans and random pieces of scrap paper on the floor.

"You really should clean up in here Bon-Bon." Chick said.

"You know the rule, 21 days to clean after every party." Bon-Bon said while pulling out of the driveway. As we're driving we saw a sign right outside of the mall, 'fight club'.

"Oh, no Foxy and Oli are going to drag Drath in to that." Vix says. We get out of the van and start to walk toward the mall. **(A/N: don't know how to "mall", so here's fighting. :))**

 **(POV:Drath)**

"Come one!" Said the other guy in the ring. He threw a punch it landed me straight in the jaw. I tried to punch him, but he ducked the uppercutted me. Then I fell on the ground. He walked over to me and then placed his foot on my chest.

"Say it." He yelled

"Mercy." I muttered

"That's it-" is all I heard before I passed out.

 **(POV:Foxy)**

"That's it, he's out." The ref said. Drath always was the worst fighter.

"Alright Foxy you're up." Said the ref.

"Come on, fox lost his fists?" The fighter asked. That's it. I jumped on top of him and start punching the shit out of him. Then he knees me. I fall off of him as he jumps up. He raises a leg and starts to curb stomp me. In the face, in the gut, in the kiwis. He then puts his foot on my chest.

"Say it." He says.

"Mercy." I barely mutter. Then Drath and Oli drag me away from the ring.

 **(POV:Oli)**

"Oli vs The Ringer." The ref said. Uh, here we go another one bites the dust.

"I beat your brother, your boyfriend, and now, its your turn." The Ringer said.

"In your dreams." I say. I step into the "ring", it's just a circle drawn out in the ground. He throws a fake punch, then tries to kick me. I dodge the kick and grab his arm, then bend it over my back and throw him on the ground. I put my foot on his chest.

"Say it." I yell. He just smiles, then he grabs my leg and throws me on the ground. Then he tackles me and punches me in the gut. I pushed him off of me, and then kick him in the face. He just stumbles backward with a smirk on his face, then I hit him in the face causing him to fall over.

"I won." I say. Everybody is just looking, no, staring at me. i look down and see a trail of blood leaking from my gut.

"ohh…" I say before passing out.

 **DUN….DUN….DUNG. heh… cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a good asshole name thx to: wheelbobby. and all so thx to him for my first review. yay.**

 **(POV:Drath)**

I look at Oli as he falls over i rush to his side and grab his hand. Damn cheater, Vix's boyfriend AKA the Ringer, is an asshole. Oli's been acting weird ever since Vix knew we're gay. Ah, that day...

 **/-flashback-\**

"Drath, just do it." Vix said.

"No." I say. We were playing Jenga truth or dare, and I had pulled dare: kiss the person on your left. I looked at Oli, he looked back and smiled.

"No I won't do it." I said. Vix sighed.

"Dude, it's not that big of a deal." She said.

"Fine." I sighed. I then leaned over to Oli. Well, let's get this over with. I leaned in to kiss him, he leans in as well. I planted my lips on his and then pulled back quickly. Oli then blushed.

"Was that that bad?" Vix asked.

"Yes." I say sharply. I didn't miss the flinch in Oli's eyes. Oh god, great now he's going to be hurt.

"Ya know, it would be easier if you just told them." Oli said with a sob, then he ran up stairs to his room.

"Tell us what?" frederick asked me as he walked into the living room.

"Shit." I mutter. "Uh, nothing why?"

"You're very bad at lying." Frederick said.

"We're gay." I whisper.

"What did you say?" He asked

"We're gay!" I yell. Then I ran up stairs. I ran Into my room. Oli was sitting on the bed, crying.

"That was the first time we kissed, I never knew that you were so good." He said with a sob. I felt kind of bad for making him feel bad.

"Well... I'll make sure you don't forget." I said while pushing my lips against his. Our tongues slip into each other's mouths. **(A/N: oh god do I have to go on?)**

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

"What were you thinking?" Vix asked her boyfriend Alex.

"Yea Alison." Foxy taunts. Foxy was going to talk though. Chick came out of Bon-Bon minivan and grabbed Foxy's ear and dragged him into the minivan. Then Sheetaz came out of the minivan and helped me drag Oli into the minivan.

"How'd this happen?" she asked.

"Alison Howl, also know as the ringer." I replied

"Did you just call him an ass-hole?" She asked


End file.
